A Letter with Memories
by white pedal
Summary: While Scotland was going through his mail, he saw a letter with a certain maple leaf sticker on it.


**When I saw England and France always ignored Canada I wondered "they were busy with America, who raised Canada?" then it hit me. Family fluff!**

Scotland was sorting through his mail during the morning. It wasn't a big deal for him when he got the bills, he had enough money in his country to get by. While sorting through them he noticed something, on one of the envelopes he saw a red maple leaf on the top left corner that said "To Scotland, from Canada". Scotland was surprised.

"Mattie?" Scotland "he sent me a letter, it's been a while." Scotland starts to open up the letter. There was a yell that was somewhat of a battle cry that came from behind, Scotland bended down as a huge figure fell over him. The young man that laid on his back with his brown hair in his face with a four leaf clover taped on himself look up at Scotland sheepishly.

"Hey big brother" Ireland says as he gave a small wave at the red headed man. Scotland grabs his younger brother by the collar of his green military uniform and looked at him right in his green eyes.

"You'll have to do better then that laddie" Scotland gave a small laugh, he lefts go of Ireland's collar and pats his back. Ireland sits down in Scotland's table.

"I thought my sneak attack was getting better!" Ireland gave a small whine, then sighed, "well I guess I just have to keep practicing." Ireland looks over and see's the envelope Scotland was holding and continued to open.

"Whats that?" Ireland ask, Scotland looks over at him with a small smile.

"Canada sent me a letter" Ireland went wide eyed with joy.

"Lil Mattie!" Ireland squealed "Oh I miss that cute little guy! He was like a wee little Leprechaun the last time I saw him!" Ireland was still gazing at the loving memories of the nation when he was younger. Scotland finally got the letter open. He began to read

_Hi Scotland, it's me Canada...you do remember me right? I mean you and uncle Wales and uncle Ireland raised me and well...seemed to be the only people who cared about me._

Scotland had a frown on his face. He hated how Canada feared the he, Scotland the man who raised him while England and France constantly fought, would forget who he was. Scotland and his brothers were well aware of Canada being either forgotten or being mistaken as his brother America, he continued to write.

_Anyways, everything is going good here in my country. Except that my provinces are getting really mad at Quebec because he kept lifting up Novia Scotia's kilt and he was not happy about it, not to mention that Japan threatened to kill him for trying to get with Ontario._

"And that is the consequence of letting the french influence you" Scotland joked. He was friends with France and knew eventually his perverted nature would somehow influence Canada's land, and Quebec was the result. He continued on.

_But I have great news! You know Russia? The scary country? Well...I met his older sister Ukraine and I really, really, REALLY like her. She's pretty, down to earth, and the best part is she remembers who I am! She says she can tell who I am because I have a different personality then America! I have never been so happy!_

Scotland chuckled "That's me boy" Scotland was proud that Canada found a girl he likes. When he was a little boy Scotland taught Canada how to court a girl and not to take Frances advice, Scotland was glad that he got a girl to like him without groping her like France does with other women.

_So I'm writing to you to tell you...that...I really miss you uncle Alister. There's hasn't been a day where I haven't thought about you, uncle Patrick or uncle Morgan and what you guys did for me as a kid. I am really grateful and I thank you all. And I love you all._

_Hope to visit you soon,_

_love, Matthew, Canadia...Oh Maple I wrote my name wrong..AH sorry!_

Scotland laughed at that. Canada was so cute when he gets flustered, as he continues to look at the letter he began to have memories of him, Ireland and Wales with Canada when he was little. He remembered when he played bagpipes in the morning and Canada sat beside him and watched him in awe, when Ireland and Canada were in the clover field and Ireland founded a four leaf clover and gave it to Canada, who had a big smile on his face. Especially the time when Wales was singing the famous lullaby "Suo Gan" to Canada to help him go to sleep after a scary dream, yes the three United kingdom brothers missed Canada dearly.

Scotland gets out a piece of paper while Ireland looked at him in confusion.

"Whatcha doing Scotty?" Ireland asked . Scotland looks at him with a sincere smile.

"Just writing thank you." Scotland was looking for his pen, he couldn't find one anywhere.

"Here's a pen" Says a voice while a pen was beside Scotland's face.

"Oh thank you" Scotland went wide eyed for a second. It wasn't Ireland's voice. He wipes himself around to see a short man with light blonde hair, light green eyes and was wearing a red vest with a red tie. Ireland and Scotland yelled.

"Relax it's me" Says the man, Scotland looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"WALES!" Scotland shouted "Holy Crap you scared me! How did you get in without us noticing!

Wales had an expressionless face and answered "I was here the whole time, you didn't notice me?" he asked. Ireland and Scotland were embarrassed for not noticing their brother, Scotland apologized.

"Sorry lad, didn't mean to." Wales just sat in the chair next to Ireland and looked at him.

'That's fine, I'm used to it. Since England is a bigger country then I am it is difficult for people to know who I am" Scotland had a sincere smile and said to Wales.

'you're not the only one who is not appreciated." Scotland started writing.

_Dear Mattie boy, me, Ireland and Wales miss you to..._

Scotland continued to write.

**I always figured that Canada was raised by England's brothers instead. I mean while Scotland talks to Nessie Canada talks to Kumajiro, while Ireland is frendly and kind so is Canada and like Wales Canada is never noticed either. So now we know why Canada turned out so good and is not like England, France or America and now we know there are people who remember who he is and love him:) Hoped you enjoyed it:)**


End file.
